Many people use wash sponges, for instance to wash dishes, as a bath sponge, and for cleaning and washing various accessories. It is known that there are sponges that contain a relatively pliable capsule that contains liquid soap that flows out of the capsule into the sponge through small holes in the capsule. In this case, squeezing the sponge actually squeezes the capsule, causing liquid soap to flow from the inner capsule out into the sponge. This kind of sponges is not perfect since the flow of liquid soap from the capsule into the sponge is uncontrolled and even when the sponge is already sudsy and saturated with soap, soap continues to flow from the capsule into the sponge due to the pressure the user's hand applies to the sponge when in use. The present invention offers an improved sponge with a capsule that operates according to the principles of the aforementioned method, but which introduces an innovation that solves the problem inherent in such sponges. In addition, the present invention discloses an easy method for manufacturing said sponge.